


[吹亮]性别不同如何恋爱

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede





	[吹亮]性别不同如何恋爱

“对不起我敲错门了请当成什么都没发生过！”吹雪对着打开门的少女飞快的说道，伸手把门重新关上，而后才惊魂未定的拍了拍胸口。他用手指梳理了下头发，自言自语道，真是睡糊涂了……居然一大早去敲了女孩子的房门……等等，女孩子？他退后了两步仔细看了看自己所在的走廊，是蓝院的男子宿舍没错，自己也确实是从房间里才出来的……那亮房间里开门的那个女孩子是谁？他小心翼翼的想要再确认一遍，没想到那女孩直接打开门，“你没敲错门，吹雪。”  
吹雪只瞄了一眼就痛苦的闭起眼睛，哀叹道，“不管你要说什么，能不能先把衣服扣好……”  
房间里那人的声音比他还纠结，“如果扣子没掉的话我会的。”少女见吹雪还捂着眼睛没有动作，索性直接把人拽回了房间，重重的带上了门。

经过一番鸡飞狗跳的折腾，总算以吹雪脱了外套给亮套在身上告终。虽然内里是崩掉了扣子的睡衣、外面反罩着校服看起来不伦不类，可好歹不会走光。  
想到这里吹雪就隐隐的觉得牙疼，这时他才有空仔细打量了挚友的身形，一句“亮这样还挺可爱”脱口而出。  
亮皱着眉拽了拽因为太大一直在向下滑的外套，以不复低沉，但仍然没太大波动的声音答道，“是肩膀窄了很多的缘故吗？”  
吹雪撑住额头，很努力的才没笑出声来。从这个回答就能确认面前孔雀绿发色的少女确实是亮无疑了，毕竟，没有哪个女生会在异性夸自己可爱时露出这样的反应。他装作咳嗽的样子清了清了嗓子，“怎么会突然变成这个样子的？”  
答案自然是不知道。亮把落在肩膀前的长发顺到耳后，“早晨起来就这样了。”  
吹雪很苦恼的绕着亮转了两圈，“还好今天是周六，不用上课。要不然亮这个样子一定会引起围观的。”  
“下午有组队决斗大赛。”亮提醒道，“你上次还说一定会参加的。”  
吹雪无奈的抓了抓头发，“是这样没错啦，可我的队友只有亮一个，亮不能参加比赛的话我就不去了。”  
亮倒是无所谓的样子，“找身衣服换上就可以了。我在意别人的视线做什么？”  
吹雪试着伸手比划了一下，神色颇为痛苦，“好吧我知道你不会介意，可亮现在的……身材，根本没办法装成男孩子。”他见友人的神情也染上苦恼，小心的补充道，“而且一般女孩儿的衣服你也没法穿。”  
思考了一会，亮抓起终端机就准备打电话，吹雪手疾眼快拦了下来，“先别把事情透露出去，我们还不知道你什么时候能变回来。”  
“至少让我借身衣服。”亮试着挣扎了一下，发现平日里很轻松就可以甩掉的桎梏现在根本无力解开，吹雪这才反应过来，松手道了句歉。  
“还是我来和明日香说吧……”亮说得对，确实不能这样下去，但由他自己打电话怎么都觉得有些奇怪。褐发少年咧了咧嘴，以壮士断腕的勇气按下了通话键。“明日香？对，是哥哥。我有点事情想拜托你……”他支支吾吾了一会，鼓起勇气开口道，“能借给哥哥一套衣服吗，会洗干净还……”  
明日香的回答没开外放也足够让亮听见了，“哥哥终于变态到这种地步了吗！”  
“明日香你想到哪里去了……不是我自己要穿。不，当然也不是给亮穿……啊也不对……”吹雪百口莫辩，越描越黑，还是亮看不过去拿了终端机，“就是我要穿。”  
“亮？”明日香看着屏幕里那张熟悉又陌生的脸试探性的问道，随即又笑着改口道，“亮，你在听吧。我还是第一次知道你有个孪生姐妹。”  
“明日香。”屏幕里那个神情严肃的少女淡淡道，“我就是丸藤亮。”

 

明日香确认了之后答应了会带衣服过来，吹雪就和亮继续在房间里大眼瞪小眼。吹雪摸了摸鼻子，觉得气氛有些尴尬，只好板起脸正经的开口，“亮，仔细回忆一下，昨天晚餐以后有没有发生什么奇怪的事情？”在此之前他们都在一起，那么有问题的必然就是晚饭后的那段时间了。  
亮摇了摇头，“晚饭后我在决斗场接受挑战，宿舍里也没发生什么事情。”  
吹雪抱头倒在床上，“啊啊，这可麻烦了。要是亮变不回来该怎么办？”他想象不能，视线又在友人身上转了一圈。和过去那个总是站在他身边和他并肩的少年比，现在的亮隔着衣服也可以清晰的看出柔美的曲线，就连抬手收拢长发动作看起来也显得很娇俏。  
吹雪心里陡然升起一个见不得人的想法：可能……还不错？  
明日香的敲门声打断了他的美梦。她拎着一大包衣服，吃力的进门后第一件事就是揪住哥哥的领子，“你没趁机对亮做什么吧？”全然不见刚才跑的气喘吁吁的样子。  
“在你心中我到底是什么形象啊……”吹雪扼腕，“我能做什么？！”  
明日香狐疑的看了看，发现确实不像是发生过什么的样子，便转身把袋子塞进亮的手里，“贴身的内衣都在里面，亮自己挑吧。”  
亮略微点头，刚准备走进卫生间又被吹雪拦下。以他对亮的了解必然是随便拿一身就穿，可这不是太浪费了吗？他翻了翻，拎出一件，连着内衣一起递到友人手中，“就这套吧。”亮没什么异议，直接走进了卫生间，留天上院兄妹交换着“我觉得亮这样还挺可爱……”、“不愧是我妹妹”的眼神。

“下午的比赛你们还去参加吗？”明日香犹豫了一会还是问道，“去的话肯定不能以亮自己的身份去了，但是学院里学生不多，多一个陌生人肯定会被发现的。”  
吹雪蹙眉深思，忽然击掌道，“就说是来探望哥哥的妹妹吧，反正亮的家庭情况也没什么人知道。”  
明日香：“……你是不是忘了他还有个弟弟了？”  
吹雪干咳几声，提起嗓子问道，“亮，你有什么远方表姐妹吗？”  
“没有。”回答完这句后亮突然探出头来，脸上的表情很平静，“吹雪，来帮我扣一下扣子。”  
还没等褐发少年迈开脚步，明日香已经忍无可忍，“亮你现在有点自觉行不行！”她指了指自己，又指了指吹雪，“他现在是异性，而你和我一样是个女孩子。”  
亮和吹雪对视一眼，吹雪率先别过脸去，“对不起，我还没习惯。”亮也讪讪的改口道，“……明日香，能帮我扣一下扣子吗？我够不到。”

亮换完衣服出来，吹雪立刻鼓掌，“看来我眼光还不错，很合身！”  
明日香淡淡横了他一眼，声音里的寒气几乎要具象化，“哥哥，我们来研究一下你平时都在关注些什么东西吧。”  
吹雪讪笑，立刻转移话题，“刚才我联系了一下翔君，发现他今天被克罗洛斯教授留在办公室补落下的作业，比赛结束前不会出来了。所以可以直接告诉大家这是亮的妹妹。很可惜的是亮感冒了，只能由我带着他的妹妹在校园里逛逛。”  
明日香勉强接受了这个设定，而亮本来就无所谓，三人一拍即合，直接这副样子出门吃饭，先看看情况再说比赛参加与否的问题，  
一顿饭吃完，吹雪既要忙着和相熟的同学解释又要负责亮不被男生追着要联系方式，简直比月考还累。好在没人发现这个丸藤妹妹其实就是凯撒本人，倒是吹雪忙前忙后的样子换来不少迷之感叹声。明日香见没有问题就告别了自己电灯泡的身份去找闺蜜商量参加比赛的事情，留两人继续在校园闲逛。

于是等到下午比赛开赛时，校园里已经传遍了吹雪求爱凯撒不成反追其妹的流言。

万丈目和十代不知为何组了一队，正堵在决斗场门口进行着“你可别拖我后腿”“咦我记得好像有人开学后连着输给我两次来着”的对话，吹雪刚准备避开他们，却看见两个人一同看了过来。  
十代：“怎么了，伙伴？哎万丈目，羽翼栗子球说那个就是凯撒啊。”  
万丈目：“闪电！扰乱黄那家伙也这么说……难道凯撒一直男扮女装吗？”  
吹雪上前一步把亮拦在身后，“你们认错人了。这是亮的妹妹。”  
这个说法自然没什么说服力，一红一黑两道影子都凑过来，结果万丈目被亮瞟了一眼就红了脸不敢再靠近，十代却自然的拿了决斗盘里的卡组简单看了看，发出意味不明的赞叹，“好厉害，真的是凯撒！”  
吹雪：……完全不懂你的重点在哪里。  
十代看完卡组，抬头仔细研究了一下面前两个人，又回头朝着空气问了一句，“确定吗？”而后很郑重的把卡组交回亮手里，“吹雪桑，凯撒。精灵们让你们抓紧时间。”  
万丈目的脸以肉眼可见的速度红到了耳根，手臂在空中像是赶走什么东西般挥了挥，也小声补充道，“现在不做的话就没有机会了。”  
吹雪欲言又止，眉头紧锁了起来。亮倒是很平静，“精灵告诉了你们什么？”  
万丈目看看天又看看吹雪，表情甚是纠结。最后，他还是一把拽过准备解释的十代，“总之今天凯撒就可以变回来了，不用担心。”十代反应不及被他扯着衣领直接拖走，只留下了一串呼救声。  
留下的两人对视一眼，亮首先打破了沉默，“既然知道可以变回来就没有需要烦恼的事情了。决斗去吧，吹雪。”  
吹雪似乎有点走神，过了一会才“嗯”了声，同他一起步入赛场。

赛程进行了大半，场边聚满了淘汰的选手。  
被打败的蓝院男生在一旁抱头痛哭，“打不过哥哥就算了为什么连妹妹也打不过！”  
同样被横扫的黄院男生哭的声音更大，“兄妹一起泡，吹雪你个禽兽给不给人活路啊！”  
吹雪虽然仍在笑，可只有他自己知道这笑容下藏着多少郁闷。你们知道什么？我倒是想泡，可也得这块木头开窍吧！  
还没上场的红院男生严肃的站在旁边对空气说话。  
十代：哎，是因为这个原因你们才把凯撒变成女孩子啊。没问题，我会帮忙的！  
万丈目：喂喂喂别哭啊！不是答应你们帮忙了吗？真是的麻烦死了，为什么本大爷要掺和进这种事情……  
吹雪和亮路过的时候他们刚刚结束对话，两个男生望着吹雪自然的握住身边人的手一时目瞪口呆，过了一会，万丈目才结结巴巴的朝空气里几个转哭为笑的精灵说，“我想，大概已经不需要我们帮忙了……”

 

吹雪心情很不好。倒不是比赛输给了明日香的原因，而是一整天了，他顶着巨大的压力被所有人开玩笑，而身边的人始终没有一点反应。哪怕说一句好吵也行啊，这个样子我怎么知道你在想什么？他用余光瞄了眼友人的侧颜，烦躁的“啧”了一声。  
刚才离开赛场时他一时激动直接抓住了身边人的手，而亮也没反抗，两个人就牵着手好像情侣一般走到了平日里的常用约会地点（同学语）——灯塔。  
清凉的海风吹拂着他的额发，又轻又柔，就好似精灵的手……也许就是也说不定呢，反正他基本看不见这些东西。吹雪眨了眨眼，忽然露出一个微妙的笑容。结合刚才十代和万丈目的对话，他已经猜到了事情的始末，简单地说，亮完全是被他牵连的。  
事情还要从一个星期前说起。那时他在冲浪，却在海浪声里隐约听见了呼救的声音。他出于好奇立刻追到岸边，发现了一只决斗怪兽的投影。本以为有人在恶作剧，可击败了对方后什么也没发现，只是呼救的声音又响了起来，告诉他为了答谢一定会完成他的愿望。现在想来，可能他击败的并非决斗者，而是邪恶的精灵吧……  
可是他怎么也没想到自己的愿望居然真的被精灵们知晓了，甚至积攒了不少力量来帮助他完成。  
天上院吹雪的愿望不大也不小，只是想要谈场恋爱而已。以他在女生中居高不下的人气这本来是件很容易完成的事情，可如果他想要恋爱的对象是丸藤亮，那可能性就约等于0了。  
是的，尽管整个学院都以为他们两个早就开始了交往，可他们依然只是挚友的关系而已。  
想起那些没有恶意的玩笑，吹雪不由得磨了磨牙。过去他也曾经想过亮要是女孩子就好了，他可以有无数种方式告知亮自己的心意，但是事实上即使这个人变成了女孩子也是油盐不进的木头一根，满脑袋都是决斗。  
他叹了口气，却发现亮正在看他。两人视线对上后，亮忽然抓住了他的手。柔软的、纤细的、女孩子的手指落在他的掌心，那触感仿佛有猫爪在他心上轻轻一挠，让他的心思又活络起来，自然而然的摆出他对女孩子的绅士风度低笑着问道，“怎么了？”  
亮难得的有点犹豫，“趁着大家都去吃饭，我们先回宿舍吧。”说完后满脸的心有余悸，显然是对中午的盛况还有些头疼。  
吹雪眨了眨眼，笑着应了下来。

 

然而，在宿舍呆到接近午夜十二点，亮还是没有变回来。这回他也有些紧张了，皱着眉拉了拉明日香借的睡衣，“还是长裤比较舒服。”  
吹雪努力的让视线从睡裤下的两条长腿上挪开，“我去问问万丈目君和十代君，精灵们不是说今天晚上就能变回来吗？”  
没等他摸出终端机，亮的已经震动起来。吹雪凑过去一看内容也愣在原地，有些尴尬的笑道，“精灵们是不是童话故事看多了……”  
来消息的人正是万丈目，言简意赅的说明了事情的始末，并且附上了解决问题的办法。在邮件的最后，他敲了一行字，概括起来就是算他多此一举，凯撒肯定已经变回去了。  
吹雪一边腹诽自己在他人眼里到底是什么形象，一边观察亮的表情，生怕他因为自己想要和他谈恋爱愿望惹得他们连朋友都做不成，“要么就按照他说的试一下？现在也没什么别的办法了。”  
坐在那边的丸藤亮思考了不过三秒，直接勾住吹雪的脖子亲了上去。

午夜十二点的钟声响起，魔法失去了效力。而变回原本样子的亮正在利索的换回自己的衣服。  
吹雪还在当机状态，“亮不觉得奇怪吗？”  
套好睡衣的亮很认真的看了他一会，“觉得啊。精灵竟然觉得只有性别不同才能恋爱。”  
“就是说啊，性别一样……”吹雪说道一半差点咬到舌头，他震惊的看了看亮，结结巴巴的把剩下半句话说出来，“也、也能恋爱。”  
“话说回来，这封邮件又是什么意思？”亮拿起终端机又看了一遍，“我们不是早就开始恋爱了吗？”  
吹雪沉默了一会，什么也没说，而是伸手猛地抱住了亮，又吻了过去。

 

翌日清晨，亮站在门口很无奈的敲门，“别关门。是我啊，吹雪。”  
吹雪死死抓住门把不肯松手，“帮我告诉明日香，衣服迟一天再还给她！”  
=END=


End file.
